The present invention relates to a foot massaging device, and more particularly to a sole massaging device in which the foot sole of a user is massaged to promote circulation of blood in the sole and to stimulate the peripheral nerves of the sole.
As is well known, the artery, capillary and peripheral nerves are concentrated in the foot soles of the human body. If a leg is extremely tired, the circulation of the blood in the capillary becomes sluggish, causing the compression of the peripheral nerve. The recovery from this fatigue in the feet and legs is thus delayed. The peripheral nerve of the sole is connected with the brain through the nervous system. Therefore, it is said that the stimulation of the foot sole causes the brain to activate, and hence activation of the autonomic nerve can be expected.
In folk medicine, a semicircular shaped tool on which a foot is mounted is used to dissipate the fatigue in feet and legs. In the field of the oriental medicine, massage and acupuncture are used from times of old to stimulate an acupoint at which the peripheral nerve is concentrated.
Recently, there have been developed various types of massage devices for promoting the circulation of the blood, and low frequency current devices for stimulating the peripheral nerve.
In a massaging device, a plurality of pulsation rollers or pressure pads are provided that periodically press against the sole so as to promote circulation of the blood.
In the low frequency current device, electrodes are attached to acupoints at which the peripheral nerve is concentrated. A low frequency current is applied to the electrodes so as to relax muscles and tendons near the concentrated peripheral nerve.
However in a massaging device, the pressure of the roller or pad is sometimes too strong to provide a comfortable treatment and to recover from the fatigue. Furthermore, considerable electric power is expended driving heavy pulsation rollers or pressure pads. Therefore, a massaging device is not suitable for easy use.
In the low frequency current device, the circulation of the blood is promoted by relaxing and tensing the muscle. Such stimulation does not have much effect on expanding the capillary in the sole.
There have been proposed sole massaging devices having a plurality of impact massage heads for comfortably and rhythmically massaging a sole of a foot. These devices include a plurality of impact rods each having a massage head, and driving mechanism that include rod reciprocating systems and gear systems.
However, when the impact rods of these devices are actuated, the reciprocation system and the driving mechanism are subjected to significant vibrations. These vibrations are transmitted to a housing of the device, which causes noises and resonant sounds. Therefore such a massage device cannot be made into a high quality one.